Feelings Coming Out
by Gaffney06
Summary: I finally rewrote this. Julie and Adam finally tell each other how they feel. Takes place eight years before Life After Hockey. I will start rewritting Summer in LA soon.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks.

Feelings Coming out

Summary: Same as before it was deleted. Adam and Julie finally tell each other how they feel.

Adam's POV

I walked in the library ready to do some homework. Who was I kidding? I was going to get a glance at Julie Gaffney. I love her. I don't know how else to put it. Unfortunately, we only have six weeks left together and I still haven't told her how I feel. The thing is I have been drafted by the NHL. And not just any old NHL team either, I was drafted by the Anaheim Mighty Ducks and I leave for camp in two weeks. Julie meanwhile is going off to Boston for college.

I searched the library for Julie and I finally spotted her sitting alone at the far table. I walked over, feeling the need to tell her how I feel. The only problem being, how to tell her. I can't just come out and say it can I? Of course not. So that gives me about ten seconds to think of something. "Hey, Julie mind if I sit here?" I gave her my best smiled and she smiled back, moving her bag so that I could sit.

Julie's POV

I was deep into my thoughts when the opening of the library door distracted me. It wasn't the noise or the small breeze of air that distracted me. It was the anticipation, well more like hope that behind the door would be Adam Banks. How can someone love someone for six years and not do anything about it? That's my situation. I have loved him since the day I saw him. When he defended me at the games, I thought that meant he liked me back. Unfortunately, after four long years here at Eden Hall nothing has come about. However, there is still six weeks left. That's enough time for something to happen, right?

I smiled once I realized that it was indeed Adam and he was heading this way. "Hey, Julie mind if I sit here?" He asked and I could barely hear him in my daze. I slowly moved my bag from the seat next to me and placed in the floor on my other side. He sat down next to me and I did my best to snap out of it. He was no longer smiling. His face was complex and I knew that something was wrong.

"Is there something wrong Adam?" I asked concerned.

"No, nothing is wrong." He sighed. "It's just that…well…I'm in love."

My heart leapt in my throat and I had to fight back the tears. "What's the problem?" I managed, my voice beginning to crack.

"The problem is she has no idea I like her and even if she did, there is no way she likes me back."

"How do you know that?"

"She's a friend. Friends don't like their friends. At least not in that way. Besides, she already likes someone else."

_Great. He loves Connie. Why couldn't it be me? _ "Who does she like?"

He tensed up. "Someone older. He plays college hockey."

"So what, you're going to be playing in the NHL. What does his age have to do with anything?"

"Girls want to go out with older guys"

"Not all girls."

He shook his head. "Most girls do."

I wasn't in the mood to argue with him so I just let it drop. "Why don't you just tell her that you like her?"

His eyes became wide. "I don't think I could do that?"

"And why not?"

"She might say no." He protested.

I shook my head. "Here's what you need to do." He leaned in close and a part of me just wanted to kiss him and tell him how I felt and hopefully he would forget about this other girl. I decided against it. "You just go up to this girl and kiss her."

"With out asking?" Adam asked astonished. Poor Adam, always the gentlemen.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, without asking." I couldn't believe I was helping him get another girl.

"But what if she doesn't like me or she slaps me or something?"

"What if she does the opposite and feels the same way you do? You'll never know unless you give it a try."

"I might get my heart broken."

"But at least you will know. Its better then sitting here pinning over someone." I told him. "Now go."

"But…but…but…" he hesitated.

"I said go Adam." I pushed him up out of his seat and pointed to the door. I watched him leave before I let the tears I had been holding back fall from my face.

Adam's POV

After Julie kicked me out of the library, I sat outside the door for a couple of minutes. I knew I had to go back inside and do as she said. She was right, if I didn't I would regret it if I didn't. I took a deep breath before standing and walking back through the door. As I walked towards Julie I could see tears falling from her cheeks. For a brief second I thought that maybe it was because she liked me and thought I loved someone else. I quickly dismissed that thought as I reach her table. I grabbed her hand and she looked up at me.

"Back already?" she asked.

It was now or never. I quickly leaned towards her, clutching her chin in my hand. I brought my lips to hers for a soft, gentle kiss. After a moment, I felt Julie's lips respond against my own and I realized that she had been crying after me. I pulled away to see a smile on her face. "You were talking about me?"

I smiled, blushing a little. "Yeah. But you kicked me out before I had a chance to kiss you."

"I thought you were talking about someone else." She told me wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No way. I have loved you since the Goodwill games, but I never wanted to ruin our friendship, so I kept it to myself."

She sighed. "I know what you mean. I felt the same way." She looked up at me and leaned in for another quick kiss. "But what about now Adam? There are only six weeks left in school and then you're off to LA and I'm on my way to Maine until I start at BC in the fall."

The answer suddenly came to me and I had to ask now before I lost the courage. "Then why don't you come and spend the summer with me in Los Angeles?"

She smiled at me and I had my answer. "I'd love to Adam."

The End

That's one part rewritten and two and a half more to go.


End file.
